One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 3
Many things were strange in the world. Their was half men half fish. Their was islands full of men acting like women. Their was even a few people who were more liquid then solid. However a talking monkey that looked like a normal person was one of the more stranger things in life. "Tell me tell me tell me" He was very annoying as well. While Fea wanted to slash him, Tack proffered to see how he was able to talk. "What are you?" "Zozo. Who are you?" "Tack. Are you a monkey?" "No. Are you a human?" "Yes. What are you then?" "I am a person who ate the fabled legendary fruit born from the devil. I am a monkey man." "So did I. I'm a rubber man." "NO WAY!" "Yes way." "PROVE IT!" "Okay." Tack grabbed his head, and started to twist it, 2 times, 3 times, 4 times, 5 times, and then he let go. When he was done, he looked like he wanted to vomit. He hated to do that. It always made him sick. "WOW! YOU ARE A RUBBER MAN!" "How about you prove you're a human." "Okay." Zozo jumped off the tree, and Tack saw him better. He was a monkey, but he did look a lot like a human. He even wore clothes. He also looked like a martial artist. Maybe he was a martial arts master at monkey fu? Just when Tack was about to ask, Zozo became a human. Zozo looked like a normal guy. He looked boring, and he had blonde hair. "Turn back. You looked cooler." "Thanks." Zozo turned back into a half monkey half human, and smiled. Fea was not amused. "What are you doing so close to the water?" "I like new people. Meeting new people who travel the seas is nice. I mean, they are some of the most free people. I love being free." Fea looked a little weirded out by what he said. "Free?" "Yeah! Being free is so awesome! No one is awesome being caged or boring. Being free is awesome. You know, I wasn't free my whole life." Tack looked shocked by this. Not free? "Why not?" Zozo looked at them, and then frowned. "No. I'd rather not talk about it. Hey! Are you free!?" Tack just smiled at that. Pirates were the most free people. Having fun is one important job. Being free is really fun, not having to be caged and held back by jerks. "Yeah. I'm a pirate!" Zozo looked shocked, and just looked scared. "P...pirate?" "Yes." Zozo looked at Tack... And then ran. "MARINES! A PIRATE! SOMEONE STOP HIM! HE'S GOING TO CAGE EVERYONE AGAIN!" Both Tack and Fea looked weirded out, by what he said. "Caged?" - Lieutenant Braxton was 3rd in command. He was not even 18, but he was a prodigy child. He wore normal clothes, and he didn't care much for rules. He did enjoy something's about being a marine. He got to torture any pirates he wanted. He had two superiors who didn't like his attitude, and he got transferred because of it. Brog was different though. He promoted him because Braxton's torturing skills. He loved it. Another thing about Brog was that he was even stronger then him. He hated weaklings telling him what to do. He however, had no problem with Brog. Braxton and his squad was picking up the pirates, and carrying them off to the HQ. Maybe Braxton could torture them before the interrogation. Just one or two. Maybe with cutting them up and poring salt on it, rubbing it in. Maybe they could do set some pirates on fire! Oh the idea made Braxton happy. He loved it, every plan. The one he was carrying was the one he wanted to torture the most. The captain, Reck. He loved torturing the leaders. They cried the most! - Brog and Roroc were walking along, with all the pirates being carried or dragged back to HQ. Brog was impressed that the pirates didn't kill any of the marines. That didn't mean he would not torture them. Just that he might go easy on some of them. When they were walking, they heard screams from some person. "PIRATES! SAVE US!" Brog heard it, and smiled. More of them. More to be punished. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc